The begining of my second life
by ghostsaliensteletubbiesohmy
Summary: a love story with some mad scientist features that jumba would just love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"How can you love him?" Nani shouted, "He isn't even from this planet."

"How can I not love him? We have been through it all together. We are best friends."Lilo argued back

"That is exactly why you shouldn't be together! Do you really want to risk losing your best friend if it ends badly?" Nani said slightly exasperated

"It won't, besides –" Lilo was cut off by the honking of a horn from outside "he's ready, got to go, I'll see you later."

"Wait you – " Nani started but was cut off by Lilo slamming the door shut behind her "She is so stubborn"

Lilo rushed out the door and quickly spotted Stitch waiting beside the buggy for her. She ran up to him with new found exitement.

"Whoa, you look incredibly beutiful Lilo." said Stitch as Lilo ran toward him

Lilo slowed down and blushed. She absolutely loved Stitch and could never think of them being seperated.

"So, where are we going?" Lilo asked curiosly

"It's a surprise, but it's really great, you'll love it." replied Stitch with a wide grin on his face

Oh how Lilo loved that grin, each time she saw it she faded into a daze.

"Ok." Lilo said almost sleepily "I'd go anywhere with you"

" That is just what I wanted to hear" Stitch replied flashing Lilo another grin

Stitch opened the passenger door of the buggy, allowing Lilo to slip in before he went around the buggy and got in the driver's seat.

"You are really going to love this" Stitch said again as they started to drive off, leaving the old blue house behind them


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

Stitch loved the way Lilo's hair fluttered in the breeze behind her as they drove along the empty roads. To him it was the most stunning thing about her.

"Man, your beutiful." he said reaching up to run his fingers through her hair

Lilo blushed, her face hitting a deep hugh of pink.

"Thanks" she said quickly "Where are we going anyway?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise remember?" replied Stitch slightly amused

"Oh ya, I forgot. Sorry" she said a bit embarrased

Stitch looked at her, staring into her deep brown eyes, they almost held him in a trance. He quickly leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips, and moved his face away from hers slihgtly so he could see her reaction. She smiled at him for a moment. Then she shifted her eyes and screamed.

"Watch out!" she squeeled

Stitch quickly swerved to avoid hitting . They both sighed in relief. Around the road's bend sped a 16-wheeler transport truck, it was coming much to fast and before Stitch could anything the small buggy hit it straight on.

Tires screeched on both vehicals, metal bent upward peeling towards the shattered windsheild. The buggy made an unhealthy sounding shreik as the vehical tilted on it's axis. Finally both vehicals at last came to a halt.

Stitch looked up in shock at the mangled remains of the buggy. The truck driver was obviously startled but, would walk away with onley bruises. He himself was not injured. That was when he remembered Lilo. He looked over to see if she was okay and was left in a state of slight shock. Lilo lay limply hanging forward on her seat, the onley thing holding her in place was her seatbelt. Blood dripped down from a deep gnash on her forhead and she had a rather large bruise on her left leg. To Stitch she looked like she was just sleeping but, he knew better. He had to get her some help and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Stitch took Lilo on his back, by the time the paramedics arrived, he feared it would be much too late. He ran back the way he had come through town with Lilo slung over his back, being as careful as he could not to worsen her condition.

"Don't worry, I'll get you help soon" he whispered into Lilo's ear and gently touched his lips to hers "I promise"

In 15 minutes time Stitch had arrived back at the house. He knew Nani would kill him if he brought Lilo into the house at her current state so, instead of carrying her up the drive he cut through the forest and took the path up to Jumba's laboratory.

Each step Stitch took he felt more and more compelled to give up, then, all he had to do was look over his shoulder at Lilo and new inspiration would flood over him.

Stitch nearly exploded into the laboratory.

"Jumba, Jumba, I need your help, it's about Lilo!" Stitch screamed urgently

"What did you do to her?" asked a concerned voice from behind him.

He turned and there stood Pleakly in the doorway about to go about with his cleaning duties.

"What is Nani going to think, you little monster?" cried pleakly

"I need Jumba." replied Stitch solemnly "Where is he?"

"I am being out here. What is it be needing 626?" said Jumba from the other room

Stitch hurried into the other room with Lilo still on his back.

"Jumba, you have to help, it's Lilo, she-" Stitch started to say

"Let me being seeing the little girl" Jumba replied in his most proffesional voice

Stitch placed Lilo across Jumba's lab table to start the examination. Jumba started off by testing Lilo's bloodpressure, heart rate and pulse, and then went on to more complex tests such as brain scans. At last Jumba was finished.

"I am being very sorry 626, but, there is nothing to be being done."

"But you have to do something! I- I could never live without her!"

"I am being very sorry 626 but her body is being technically dead, the onley thing that is being remaining is little girl's mind" Jumba explained

"So the little monster killed her?" interupted pleakly "what am I going to tell Nani?"

"Nothing" replied Jumba "you are to be telling her nothing."

"but-" pleakly began again

"Please, Jumba-... You have to do something" Stitch pleaded

"Hmmmm, there could be one thing that could be being done...but,...hmmm"Jumba muttered to himself

"Please, anything, try anything!" Stitch continued to plead

"Well, it is being very risky-" Jumba began

"Try it!" shouted stitch

At that, both Jumba and Stitch got to work, trying everything possible to save Lilo. But at what cost?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Pull the switch for the hydro-electrical conservation ray" shouted Jumba

"Will this really work, Jumba?" asked Stitch nervously

"I am hoping so" replied Jumba somberly

"This is insanity" shouted Pleakly trying to get noticed "You're all insane"

"We are being done for now" said Jumba shutting off the ray "All we can be doing is waiting for now"

Stitch walked across the room slowly not quite sure what to expect. Jumba had explained to him that in order for Lilo to live she needed a new body, so a new body they had created.

"Meet genetic experiment 630; Lilo" Jumba said before heading for the door of his laboratory to leave Stitch in peace with the new Lilo "it may be taking a while for little girl to be waking up" he threw in before leaving

"You're an insane little monster" pleakly squealed at him before running off to tell Nani on what had happened

Stitch looked at Lilo "What have I done ." he muttered to himself "What have I done"

He soon realized he might be there for quite a while so he grabbed a chair and sat down starring at what he had done.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"What are you being doing" Jumba asked pleakly

"I'm telling Nani what that little monster did to Lilo" pleakly replied

"I am thinking that is not what you are to be doing" replied jumba almost evilly

"What do you mean, of course that is what I'm doing" shouted pleakly

"Um, no" said Jumba, then he tackled pleakly and the both of them tumbled off the path and into the woods. Jumba swung his arm back, hesitating a moment to put extra spring into his arm before punching pleakly head on in the face. Bull's eye or rather pleakly's eye.

"heh, heh, heh" Jumba chuckled

He picked up pleakly and tossed him over his shoulder and headed back towards the house.

Meanwhile Stitch was getting tired and his eyes were getting heavy, soon he found sleep too tempting to resist , so he shut his eyes, but only for a moment he thought. He awoke to an ear-piercing scream. Lilo had awoken at last.

"Stitch?" she said finally realizing where she was "what happened? I dreamed we crashed the buggy and..." she looked down at her body and screamed again "what happened to me Stitch, why do I look like you?"

"You don't look like me" Stitch said "Your orange, and you are much more beautiful."

If it hadn't been for her new furry body, Stitch would have been able to see her blush. Even though Lilo's body had changed Stitch saw the same beauty he had fallen for in her old body. Stitch helped Lilo off the table and pulled her close, his lips touched hers with slight firmness. Lilo's arms flung around Stitch's neck and she kissed him back.

"Stay with me." she whispered

"Not now." he whispered back "I should go get Jumba."

"Please don't leave me!" she repeated, slightly hesitant to release her grip

"I'll be back soon" he said reassuring her

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out of the ship and down the path towards the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Stitch got in the house, Jumba was just lowering Pleakley onto the living room sofa.

"What happened to him?" Stitch asked Jumba

"Mosquitoes" Jumba lied "what would you be wanting 626?"

"Lilo woke up" he said "I think you should come examine her"

"ok, i will be being there in a moment" replied Jumba

Stitch nodded and headed out the door back to Lilo to make sure she was okay. After all, a couple of hours ago she was technically dead. Besides she was able to do everything he could now, and he didn't want her to accidentally hurt herself.

Jumba turned back to Pleakley who was becoming conscious again.

"You speak nothing of what is being done earlier" he said to the one eyed alien

Pleakley nodded woozily, that was good enough for Jumba, so he turned and headed out the door to examine Lilo. He hoped that everything worked properly or 626 would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself.

Jumba was only halfway up the path when 626came running back toward him.

"What's being wrong" Jumba asked

"She's gone!" Stitch said urgently "we have to find her"

"I wonder if..." Jumba muttered to himself "...couldn't be, could it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jumba and stitch had "borrowed" a vehicle from one of the locals. Jumba was explaining his thoughts while stitch drove around the tiny island.

"I am thinking that she has developed the evil destructive programming I had been putting in you"

"Is that even possible?" Stitch asked

"Maybe" Jumba replied

Almost as an answer itself, the island began to shake, in the sky slowly rose Jumba's ship. Driving it was Lilo with a demonic grin on her face as she put the ship into h-drive.

Jumba and stitch drove the stolen vehicle as fast as it would go, back toward the house. They rushed toward the front door not even taking the time to shut the car's door. They ran into the house and up the stairs, plowing down pleakley in the process. They reached the upstairs bedroom and waited impatiently as the alien computer started up.

"So... have you seen the latest episode of friends?" asked Stitch trying to make conversation

"No"

The computer finally started up and Jumba signed into his alien Skype account and called the grand council woman and explained the situation.

"Oh, I see" said the grand council woman "well we have no choice to destroy her before she causes anyone harm"

"No" cried Stitch "you can't do that"

"And why can't I?" asked the grand council woman

"Because I-I... love her" Stitch stammered

"I'm sorry, but-" she began

"I can turn her good" Stitch declared with new confidence "She turned me good so I can turn her good too"

"Are you sure you want to take on this responsibility?" she asked slightly bewildered

"Yes" Stitch declared with no hesitation

"Then so be it" she declared "by the way, who is paying for this call?"

"Um..." Jumba said before hanging up


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The grand council woman sent a representative to earth to pick up Stitch and Jumba.

"We will be taking the B.R.B" said the representative in a reptilian voice "and the grand council woman sent something for you" he said turning to Jumba, handing him a very expensive phone bill. Jumba pretended to stick it in his pocket but, once the representative turned his head, Jumba crumpled it up, threw it at the ground, and kicked it far behind him.

"Let us be going now" said Jumba changing the subject

Stitch quickly extended his extra arms and climbed up the side of the ship and through a vent, while Jumba and the representative went in the side hatch. By the time they reached the control room, Stitch was already in the driver's seat, activating the h-drive. The two looked at each other for a breath moment before running to find something to grab onto. The ship took off in great spasms of movement, leaving the tiny island far in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back on earth Pleakley was just peeling himself off the floor when Nani arrived home from work.

"Hello?" she cried "is anyone home?"

"Nani!" cried Pleakley in hysterics

"What is going on Pleakley? Where is everyone?" she asked "Where is Lilo?"

"Well... that's a funny story" said Pleakley

"Then make me laugh" she replied in a serious tone

On the entire trip to turo Stitch watched as the tiny blue planet disappeared from sight, even once it was out of his view he continued to stare into the deep blackness of space.

Once they arrived they were greeted welcomely by the grand council woman. Jumba almost had to drag Stitch away from the window.

"Please explain to me the ENTIRE situation" she said "from the very beginning up until now" she expressed in a professional tone "don't leave anything out"

"You let them do what to Lilo?" screamed Nani at Pleakley

"It wasn't me, it was the little monster" said Pleakley accusingly

"But you were here! You shouldn't have allowed it to happen!" She screamed back

"I tried but they wouldn't listen to me!" Pleakley shouted defending himself

"Well obviously you didn't try hard enough!" she screamed picking up a chair

"I'll try harder next time" Pleakley pleaded

"There won't be a next time" she said raising the chair above her head, chasing Pleakley out the door, swinging the chair wildly the entire way


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I see" said the grand council woman "This is very bad indeed"

"I can help her though" said Stitch "I know i can"

"And how are you going to find her?" asked the grand council woman

"I-" Stitched started but was interupted by the sound of alarms going off

"Grand council woman, there is a breach in secerity, something has broken in" buzzed a voice from the loud speaker

"Send someone to take care of it" the grand council woman directed her assistant

"Wait! it could be Lilo" Stitch yelled

"Then you go check it out, Stitch, we shall remain here" she instructed

Stitch quickly got to work, he climbed along the ceiling and explored around until he caught a scent. _Smoke_ he thought _something is burning. _He turned around the corner and found captian Gantu.

"Helo trog" said Gantu "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find Lilo" he said and continued his way down the hall

"Why would she be here?" Gantu asked running down the hall to catch up with Stitch

"follow me and I'll explain" he said "It's a long story and we dont have much time"


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Each corridor the pair turned around, Gantu had his blaster ready in firing continued to follow the smell of smoke until at last he stopped.

"It's coming from just around the corner" he informed Gantu "If Lilo is there, don't shoot, let me talk to her"

"Alright trog, but if it's not, I shoot" he replied with a wide grin.

They turned around the last corner and Gantu atomatically shot 3 quick blasts. Stitch turned to Gantu, and he replied by shrugging his shoulders.

"It was a missfire" he explained still grinning.

Stitch looked back toward the wreckage. Flames engulfed the whole hall. In the center of the wreckage stood a small, shadowed, diminutive figure.

"Lilo?" Stitch asked cautiously

"Wrong you pathetic fool, it is I Dr. Jaques Van Hamsterveil" spoke the diminutive creature

"Oh, it's just the gerbal" said Gantu "let's go"

"I am not a gerbal" he said argumentally "besides , I have sucessfully captured one of Jumba's genetic experiments" he said sending Lilo out to attack

"Lilo!" shouted Stitch

She growled at him.

"You patheic fool, she is under my control" he paused "and her name is not Li-Lo, it is Gerome"

Both Gantu and Stitch snorted.

"What, it is a name of pure genious" said hamsterveil

Stitch ran up to Lilo and grabbed a hold on her shoulders and kissed her firmly on the lips. When he backed away she growled at him and threw him against a wall. He hit it hard and fell deep into unconciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stitch awoke not quite sure where he was. Once he cleared his head enough to see straight he realized he was on a small asteroid. He sat up and realized how dizzy he really was.

"so you are awake trog" said a familliar vioce from behind him

Stitch looked up and saw Gantu sitting next to him with his knees pulled up against his chest.

"we have to get back and save lilo" stitch declared remembering the situation at hand.

"how? we are trapped on an asteriod with no way back!" Gantu said almost crying

"what about-" stitch started but was cut off be the sound of Gantu's poor karoke

"stop singing, we'll find a way back" Stitch said while grinding his teeth

"I'm not, it's the ring on my transmitter" Gantu explained

"You had a transmitter!" stitch screamed

"ya, I didn't see what help it would- oh" Gantu flushed red

He took the transmitter from his belt and answered it, it was Jumba.

"where are you being 626 and Gantu" Jumba asked, behind him Hamsterveil could be seen wearing alien handcuffs.

"on an asteriod just past the galatanio galaxy" replied Gantu "our location is 620, 037, 296"

"YOU KNEW OUR LOCATION!" screamed stitch smacking his forehead, Gantu blushed and turned away from stitch.

_maybie the earth girl was right, _thought gantu, _maybie i am just a big dummy head._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By the time the ship finally arived to pick them up, Gantu was on a rant of all his childhood problems.

"can't we just leave him here" stitch pleaded with Jumba

"no 626, we may being needing him"

"how is Lilo?" Stitch asked

"She is still being unconscious" Jumba replied

"do we really need to keep her in the capture tube?" stitch asked hurt

"I am being sorry but yes, until we are reaching turo"

Stitch quietly moved away and glanced over to the capture container holding Lilo. _How could I let this happen, _He thought, _how could I hurt you this way, Ilove you Lilo, so much._

As he thought this Lilo stirred in her slumber. She dreamt she was in an expanse of darkness and there was a dull spotlight shining on her. Up ahead there was another light and in the center stood Stitch. _I have to reach him, _She thought to herself as she began to run. The farther she ran, the farther Stitch appeared to be from her.

"stitch, wait"She called and he stopped.

When Lilo got within arms reach of Stitch, his figured turned around not to be him at all. It was herself, in her new body with a pernament look of sheer anger and hate across her face.

"he's mine now" called Lilo's Evil reflection "And you can't stop me"

It was at that point Lilo awoke screaming in an unfamiliar environment, with a chatter of unfamilliar voices.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lilo's scream echoed throughout the containment cell as stitch pushed through the crowd of alien doctors and scientists.

"Lilo calm down" stitch soothed carresing her face

"stitch?" Lilo questioned

"yes?" he smiled

"I love you" she wispered and nuzzled her face into his chest

"I love you too" he wispered into her ear

"I want to go home" she wispered sleepily

"Then we are going home"

Stitch picked Lilo up bridal style and walked past the crowds of doctors and scientists, leaving every one of them in shock.

Several Hours later Lilo awoke in Jumba and pleakley's ship in her old body, not a part of her body ,bloody mangled or bruised. _Was it a dream, _she thought.

"Ah, so little girl is being awake" Jumba called hapily "how is little girl likeing her new body?"

"So it wasn't a dream" Lilo blurted out

"no, not a dream" stitch called walking over "two new body's in one day"

"stitch " she called and he moved closer "I was afraid" she cried moving into his arms

"it's okay, Lilo" He soothed "I'll never let anything hurt you like that ever again"

"stitch" she smiled "I love you"

"I love you too, Lilo" he wispered and moved in and kissed her long and passionately, but not near long enough

"lilo?" stitch asked as they broke away

"yes?"

Stitch went down on one knee and pulled out a beutiful diamond ring "will you be mine forrever?" he asked

"yes!" she cried happily and flung her arms around his neck

Together they sealed their life together life another kiss, "I love you" stitch wispered, "I love you too" Lilo wispered back.

THE END


End file.
